Take me Home
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: Kagome left down the well ten years and married man who soon to be found out as a mitstake. Now all she wants is to go home back to Feudal Japan, One nigt a stanger comes through her window and she knows him but will all end happy? A one shot fan fic Pari


AN: This is just a one shot fic so please enjoy and I hope you have a great time reading this. I just needed to write a little fluff so please read and review well got to go.  
  
Take me home  
  
Ten long years it had been ten long years since she had seen him that day the day she saw him with Kikyou. She had jumped through the well never to be seen again, her heart still cried at her told her to run to him go back tell him how she really felt but that was a dream that would never come true.  
Kagome was now married and had no children the man she married was name Keyasatta he was handsome but could not compare to Inuyasha yes him. With his long silver hair and his golden amber eyes that she so dearly missed.  
  
Keyasatta was a man she thought she had fallen in love with but how very wrong she was. No the moment she had married him and gotten their own house he had started abusing her. Not allowing her to leave without permission any longer allowed to go anywhere but with him.  
  
Kagome laid in her room thinking of how bad she had fucked up, her long raven hair had grown longer and her eyes no longer full of happiness and joy but full of depression and hurt with devastation. She was broken every night it was the same a fist hitting her in the face or a knee bruising her stomach.  
  
Kagome remembered what had happened today and shuddered at the thought of it still remembering the pain she felt and what she still felt. She clutched her stomach and used her left hand to touch her cheek.  
She hissed at herself for being so weak. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and then more come down. She sobbed in her blanket there was no one to protect her no one to save her from harm.  
  
A loud bang was heard from outside the door it was violently swung open and there stood her so called husband. He had short dark black greasy hair cold black eyes and pale skin. He was tall and strong but empty of feeling empty of mercy.  
  
Kagome paled as he came closer to her she closed her eyes waiting for his hand to connect the moment she saw his face from and start to rage and she knew what caused this. Her crying he hated her when she cried so he would tell her to shut up in a physical way.  
She felt something touch her right cheek and the burning feeling that seemed to run through her face. Keyasatta grabbed Kagome by her hair and threw her into a wall. Kagome whimpered and curled her self in to a ball feeling her husband kick her until blood coughed from her mouth. This was how she was going to die being beaten by the man she married.  
  
'Inuyasha.' Was the only thought that ran through her mind.  
  
A man with silver hair was walking down the street he was wearing a red rat fire suit from the feudal era. Two dog-ears sat on top of his head as the flicked listening for a sound. His nose twitched as he sensed tears coming from inside the house that he was now in front of.  
  
"Kagome you are so weak I'm done with dealing with you, so help me God you better not have a single tear in your eye when I come back from the club." She nodded as he left through the door slamming it close. The moment she heard his car pull out she let the tears fall freely.  
The silver haired man recognized the scent that was flowing from the window. Kagome turned off the light she was in darkness and holding her knees to her chest. She sobbed with no one to comfort her.  
  
She really was weak really was pathetic she need help she used be able to take care of herself but now she was a human who was worthless. No longer worthy of as anything not even a scum.  
  
The silver haired man stared in through the window to see a woman crying her raven hair fell all around her shoulders hiding her face. He could see her clearly though it was dark.  
Kagome got up from the bed to go get something to drink her throat was parched and dry. She was in dire need of thirst. The HANYOU entered the room silently as he followed her in the hall. Kagome sensed somebody but shook it off.  
  
Suddenly she felt her shoulder be turned and before she could she her attacker she felt warm lips press against hers. Kagome eyes were wide opened but they slowly started closing as she melted into the stranger's kiss. The moment it broke she felt her body go rigid. She needed to call the cops call somebody. But her voice wouldn't yell wouldn't scream.  
  
"Kagome." The figure said and the voice sounded to calm to her as if she had heard it ten long years ago. Wait? That voice it sounded so familiar to her. She rested her hands on his chest to feel the clothing so recognizable as well.  
Kagome reached on top of the stranger's head to feel two white dog- ears on his head. She yelped with joy as she threw herself at him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha and held her close inhaling the sweet scent he had missed for so long. The sweet scent that vanished so long ago. Kagome did the same, as well she took in his fresh and forest smell the very smell that made her calm with relief.  
  
"Kagome let him to the living room and turned on the light to see he had matured and was still looking good. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat down. He looked at her, her once colored face was pale and had bags under her eyes yet she was still beautiful. She had a purple bruise on her cheeks and he felt a surge of anger run through is veins. Her arms were covered in them too.  
He lifted her chin to meet his gaze Kagome looked into the golden amber eyes that held concern and gentleness. She could let him touch her because she knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Kagome who did this to you?" Kagome looked away and felt tears come but she pushed them back and held her head high. She didn't care if she looked weak in front of her husband but she would not look weak in front of Inuyasha there was no way in hell.  
  
"It's nothing I just fell." Inuyasha could tell she was lying and covering up and acting tough. But he still persisted the matter.  
"Kagome I know you're lying to me who did this to you?" Kagome knew he knew but yet she put on the act to stop herself from crying to stop herself from being weak.  
  
"I SAID IT'S NOTHING I FELL." She raged as she stood up to run but he caught her waist a pulled her back to a warm wall which a happened to be his chest. Kagome stopped she could already feel the tear wanting to come.  
  
"Kagome don't lie to me, I can sense you depression I sense you've been hurt and I can sense you want to cry. So cry" Kagome for the first time in her life broke down, I mean really broke down the kind where the one you loved the most died kind of break down.  
  
"Inuyasha I can't stand it anymore..... I fucked up this time I married a man who I thought loved me and he abuses me and he hurts me and every time I try to run he catches me and beats me. I can't get away..... I can't get away." Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace and held to what seemed like hours to them both.  
He let her sob in his shirt held her close, he felt her hands clutch in his chest as she inhaled his scent he smirked and then smiled upon the one women he really loved.  
  
He really didn't know why he didn't get her sooner maybe it was because he was afraid she would reject him tell him he wasn't worth it. Kagome looked up to see him eye to eye. She smiled back at him.  
"Kagome.. I love you." He said blunt it shocked her but inside of her a joy of glee went through her. She lunged herself at him and replied back with the most sincerity.  
  
"Inuyasha I love you too! Please take me home." Inuyasha smiled as he nuzzled her neck and nodded to her. She smiled at him even more, she was going to be happy again no more pain no more bruises this time she had Inuyasha.  
  
"Go get your thing and well leave out your window." She nodded and ran to her room she packed her cloths and things from her family. Inuyasha waited for her Kagome Wrote a note to her husband saying she left and was never coming back.  
  
"Ready Kagome?" She nodded just as they were about to leave they heard footsteps she stopped Inuyasha looked to her the sound coming closer.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked to her questioningly and she nodded he took her by the hand and together they leaped from the window he landed gracefully. Keyasatta entered the room to see no one was there.  
"Where is that damn bitch?" He looked to see a letter on their bed he walked over to it and looked at the letter. It read.  
  
Keyasatta, I can no longer let you hit me or try to hurt me, I am leaving for good everything here is yours I don't want it. You can search for me but you'll never find me I promise you that. I hope that you see what you did and I pray Satan takes your soul.  
  
Kagome  
  
He felt the paper crunch in his fist as he boiled with anger. Wouldn't find her huh? He would see to that he went to the phone and dialed numbers.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped in front of the shrine she left a note in the mailbox and went to Inuyasha.  
  
Together they jumped through the well and entered the Feudal era, oh how she had missed this place. The stars shone brightly and the moon seemed to smile. She smiled back she was happy again but she wondered about Kikyou but put it aside since now she could really be with Inuyasha.  
  
But then again she had to know "Inuyasha what ever happened to Kikyou?" He looked to her no depression no hurt and smiled.  
  
"She went home where she belongs." Inuyasha stated Kagome looked to him and gaped at him he smirked and lean down to feel her lips meet his. It was light before it turned passionate. She smiled as he kissed her. 'He is all mine now'  
  
They broke apart for air, as they both were lost in each other's gaze.  
  
Kagome looked to the side to see her friends that she missed them and they greeted her with open arms. Shippo was grown Sango a little older and Miroku. They all went a slept under the stars that night dreaming of all the things that would occur the next day.  
  
Kagome lay curled up in Inuyasha's chest her face hidden by his throat, Inuyasha had his arm draped around her waist tightly as he pulled her closer. He smiled against her hair and looked to the stars once more before he let the night take him.  
Kagome snuggled more before she let sleep claim her a couple thoughts on her mind. One she was finally with Inuyasha Two she finally was home for good no more switching back and forth this was going to be for good.  
  
EPILOG  
  
Kagome lay on the grass to see a man emerge her NEW husband and saw three children follow after to her. She smiled this was how her perfect life had begun and everyday it was like this.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and sat next to her and the children jumped on them.  
  
The children had been name Sakura, she had black dog-ears with silver hair and sunset eyes. She was the oldest and the most like Inuyasha. Then there was Inuyastu, he had black hair with silver tips at the bottom it was short and spike up he had ocean eyes he had elf ears like Sesshomaru's. And soon he would have Tetsigua when he was older Then there was Kimmi she had long sliver hair with black tips her eyes where a light golden brown with green outlining the her pupil she was the youngest and becoming a Miko. Just like her sister.  
  
The family rolled and laughed together each enjoying each other's company. Inuyasha looked down at his wife and smiled and Kagome looked to Inuyasha and smiled back. This was how life was supposed to be like.  
  
~END~  
  
OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THNK? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
